Duel Terminal
by Daltorus I. Xeno
Summary: Planet DT has appeared out of nowhere, and a battle is coming to the surface. The Worm Meteor, the invasion, and the fight against the Fableds will change the Dueling Realm forever.
1. The Log Entries

Hi, DX here. After lots of research and planning, I've decided to start a Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Terminal Fanfic. I started writing one for the 2nd Generation (after Trishula), but decided to start from the very beginning instead. I hope this is as entertaining for you to read as it is to write. Thanks.

Yami Yugi: Daltorus I. Xeno does not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Seasons or any of the monsters featured in this fanfic. He does own the personalities given to the characters, though.

The Duel Terminal Saga

Prologue: Log Entries.

Log Entry 437: DT

Planet DT. The discovery of a century for the monsters of the Dueling Realm. And it was not what we discovered that changed the Realm, but what we didn't do. We didn't try and research into the planet, and we didn't know anything about the inhabitants. That was our mistake, and although others say the outcome was fate. I say it could have been prevented, and the chaos that followed would have been avoided. I guess I should start at the beginning.

A few months ago, news spread of a number of archetypes seen around the Dueling Realm not listed in the monster archives. The numbers were few, but an unregistered set of monsters was suspicious. I, along with a few of my closest friends, followed what looked like a caravan, until we stopped in a field. Ahead of us was the caravan, but ahead of him was a large rainbow-colored wall. From and aerial view, the wall rounded into a dome.

The caravan passed through the wall like there was nothing there, but when we tried to pass, the wall would not budge. From every direction, no one could pass through the barrier. Not even our strongest monsters could penetrate the wall.

Soon, the interest of getting though the wall faded, but a few days later, a new archetype known as the "Aliens" appeared from space. They told us that they saw a similar barrier on a planet that was not recorded on any charts.

Investigation into the two bits of phenomenon led to the discovery of invisible cables, linking the barriers. The same cables were connected to the planet, and branched out, only to vanish into nothing. While the D. D. archetypes looked into the cables disappearance into other dimensions, a few monsters that were called to the Human Realm for duels noticed a strange device that emitted the same type of aura as the cables. The humans had called these machines "Duel Terminals," a machine built for the purpose of short games using Duel Monsters. Unbeknownst to them, though, the creation of the Duel Terminal led to the creation of a new Realm entirely, one only slightly connected to the Dueling Realm. We named this Realm Planet DT.

Little was known about the inhabitants of DT. We questioned a warrior we saw come out of the barrier, but he was cautious, as if he thought we were spies. We soon gave up on deciphering the archetypes, almost forgetting that they existed. But soon the story started, and we discovered what was really happening on Planet DT, and how a supernatural disaster and war would change the Dueling Realm forever.

Dark Magician.

Log Entry G474925DDT: Our mistake.

It could have been prevented.

We could have stopped the disaster that befell Planet DT.

Our travels throughout the universe had led us to what was recorded in our charts as the Worm Nebula. Our reading indicated that the inhabitants of the planet had a somewhat similar DNA coding, although only some traces were similar. We were on a mission to the Main Dueling Realm, so we did not stray from our course.

We were passing by a rather gray and lifeless planet when we saw seismic activity from our readings. The nearby gray planet erupted, and an almost perfectly round object propelled out of the surface of the planet. We ignored the readings of life on the object, believing that it was a meteor with a few survivors on the surface. We did not know the object was a large life form carrying several smaller life forms inside its carcass.

We could have checked the readings, followed the life form and destroyed it if necessary. We could have stopped a calamity in which millions of lives would be lost.

But none of us knew about the Worm Meteor Zero. None of us knew it would reach planet DT.

None of us knew the catastrophe that would befall the Dueling Realm.

Alien Gray.

Guilt and Suspense. The actual chapters will feature the Duel Terminal monsters themselves. This is just to set the mood. Thanks for reading.

Alien Gray: Review, puny insects!


	2. The Prologue

**Okay, so I may need to clear up a few things before I get this story started. Don't worry that this is another Prologue deal, because I refused to put it up till I had the official first chapter done, even though it is a two part chapter. I guess I should start with a disclaimer.**

**Dark Magician: Daltorus I. Xeno does not own the Yu-gi-oh card game, any Yu-gi-oh Seasons, characters, or monsters featured in this story. He does have the right to the personalities he has given them, though.**

Chapter 0-2

Clearing things up

Ok, so the first thing you need to know is that in this world, there are 3 Realms: The Human Realm, The Spirit World (or in this story, the Dueling Realm), and the Shadow Realm. Each one interconnects with the others, but the most important is the connection between the Human and Dueling Realm. Whenever a new card is created by Industrial Illusions, a new spirit is added to the Dueling Realm, and added to the Monster Archives. This story takes place in during the timeline of Yu-gi-oh 5D's.

Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp have developed a new dueling system, similar to ta standard dueling robot, but more kid friendly with games related to the Duel Monsters game. These systems were called "Duel Terminals." With these new machines, Industrial Illusions created cards to only be released through Duel Terminals.

This "Hidden Arsenal," though, created a strange phenomenon within the Dueling Realm (much like a lot of cards created by I2.) The Duel Terminals linked into the Dueling Realm, but the monsters did not enter the main part of the Realm. The Duel Terminals had created a world separate from the rest of the Dueling Realm, while still inhabiting the Realm. "Planet DT" was covered by a rainbow veil, a "Wall" that separated it from the rest of the monsters. Nothing could get passed the Wall no matter how hard they tried.

Beneath the Wall was a world full of separation. The planet was divided into 4 landscapes, each inhabited by a tribe of monsters. The X-Sabers lived on fertile flatlands, where they could practice their swordsmanship. The Mist Vallies live in a Valley between two great mountains, the region always covered with thick mist that almost none could traverse. The Flamvells lived in a wasteland, in an imploded Volcano called the Crater. The Ice Barriers lived in a glacier-covered village, mostly cut off from the other tribes. There was a point of connection at a region of the planet where all four regions touched, called the Corners.

But there was one link left on the surface of the Dueling Realm: a dome-shaped veil in a desolate wasteland. There were miniature domes that covered the Planet DT as well. However, although monsters from the Planet DT could venture out and come back in, other monsters were forbidden to enter.

**And that's the gist of the Duel Terminal world. Now to start the first chapter. :D Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Ghost Nappa: review, review, review, review, review, review, hi, review, review, review, review, review, Vegeta, review, review, review, review, review, review.**


	3. The Meteor pt1

**Well, I told you I had already written up the first chapter. I will try and post the second chapter soon. **

**Gottoms: DX does not own the Yu-gi-oh card game, any Yu-gi-oh seasons, characters, or monsters. He does own the personalities given.**

Chapter 1

The Meteor pt1

-Mount Jurra Base-

A desolate field to my left, a mountain of peril to my right. And in front of me, a blood bath. Warriors and monsters lay on the floor, while their comrades continue to fight. Each spray of blood more gruesome then the last. Blades flying. Fire searing. It was a massacre.

Just a normal day for an X-Saber.

Although my title is not associated with my tribe, everyone knows that Commander Gottoms,  
>Swordmaster will lead his warriors to combat, but only in defense. Our ways of the sword are matchless, and our numbers are many, but we are not a violent tribe.<p>

That title belongs to the Flamvells.

A warrior appeared before me, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Her armor was dented, and her chain-like sword stained with blood.

Anu Piranhalooked at me. "Commander, the Flamvells are retreating to their Crater. Shall we pursue?"

"Anu, have we ever given chase? It is not our way, young one. Tell our comrades to fall back to our home."

Anu wavered for a moment, and then nodded. "Understood, Commander." Then in a flash, she vanished.

I sighed and grasped my sword. The Flamvells have been relentlessly trying to take our earthen home. I do not know their reason, but I will not tolerate their violence. Us X-Sabers fight for sport, but the Flamvells are cold hearted, no matter how hot their flame burns.

I swept my cape over my sword and made my way toward our home. My armor was heavy to others, but I had trained day and night in this metal. To me, these were mere walking clothes, and did not hinder my descent from my perch.

I've been rather bored as of late, though. For the past few days, we've had many fights against invading Flamvells. During every fight, I stand on that perch, waiting for a challenge. But every invasion seems to yield the same grunt Flamvells just charging up front. I know their leader is single-minded, but you'd think that with all these attempts, he would have devised even a LITTLE strategy. No strong backup had come from the Crater. Although I could easily wipe out the scum, I dare not intervene with the fights. Us X-Sabers live by a code of pride:

Live and die to protect.

I stepped down into the village, and was greeted by a few warriors. I walked along and entered my house: a fortress built in the middle of the village. Upon entering, I spotted an old friend, Urbellum. Even though he had his skull-like helmet on, I could tell he had serious business.

"Sir Gottoms, I have news."

I was right

"It seems that during high noon, a Scout had been on duty at the Corners. At one point, he noticed a peculiar sight: a massive object above was casting a shadow above the middle of the Corners."

My interest peaked. "How can it be so? No object can get through the Wall!"

"The Wall seems to have opened for it. It is unknown in origin, and no one knows what to do. Pashuul presumes it will collide with the Corners in approximately 2 hours."

I started to question the possibilities, but shook it off. It was time to act. "Order those nearest the Corners to prepare a fortification at least 1 mile from the center of the Corners. Also, send 2 messengers to the Mist Valley and Ice Barrier to explain the situation. Anu Piranha and Airbellum will do. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir Gottoms, but what of the Flamvells?"

I paused and pondered for a second. "Fine. I guess even enemies need to know. Send Pashuul to the Crater to inform Uruquizas. And I want all three to report to me when they are done to confirm the message was passed."

"Yes, Sir." Urbellum dashed out of my house. I clenched my sword tightly.

"Let us hope we can prepare for this."

-Just outside the Mist Valley-

"Well, it seems too nice for today, doesn't it?"

I laughed loudly. The vibrations shook the ground beneath me. Falcon looked annoyed.

"What's so funny, big guy?"

"It's nothing really. You know I need a good laugh once in a while." I chuckled a little, but then a small gust passed my wings, and my expression faded. "Falcon, we may have spoken too soon. Even if it is really nice today, it won't stay that way for long. Better count your blessings, Falcon."

Falcon turned to me. "What are you going on about, TL?" Her abbreviation for my name made me chuckle a little, but then I looked at her seriously.

"The winds have stirred, Falcon. An anomaly is happening at this very moment."

"An anomaly? Of what kind?"

"It is hard to say. The winds are somewhat unclear. But it involves a shift in the Wall."

Falcon was wide-eyed. "Thunder Lord, that's insane! That Wall cannot be budged. And now you say it's suddenly shifted?"

"Yes, Falcon, the winds don't lie to me. They tell me of a shift in the Wall."

Falcon was dumbfounded, but could not argue. A power I've obtained in my days of peace was communication with the winds, which can stir different messages in the air.

I looked down just in time, for a sudden gust of wind brought forth a monster before me. He had a lion-like head and gloves with extended claws.

"X-Saber Airbellum with a message from Sir Gottoms."

I kneeled down to hear the lion more clearly. "Speak, my friend."

"There are reports of a phenomenon within the Corners. Gottoms wishes to inform you of an object that is headed for the Corners, which will hit in approximately 2 hours. Prepare as you wish."

I stood back up, my face having lost its joy. "Thank you, friend. You may go." After that, Airbellum vanished.

"TL, what was that all about?" Falcon looked up with concern.

"We must go tell the village." I lowered my hand and Falcon jumped up onto it. Then I placed the girl on my shoulder, and I started towards the Valley, disappearing into the mist. My eyes were accustomed to the dense clouds that covered the land. This mist helped in keeping out intruders, but we residents of the Mist Valley have been living in it so long we can clearly see though the moisture.

"TL, he said an object had passed though the Wall. What does that mean?"

I walked a few steps and saw the main village.

The birds overhead squawked with glee, and the residents on the ground were going about their normal day. The Valley has not been invaded by even the Flamvells, and the peace in the fertile land was almost normal.

Then the wind passed my wings, its grim message as clear as a crystal.

"It means I told you so."

**Well, that gives us a basic story for the X-Sabers and Mist Valley's. Next chapter to come out in the near future.**

**Thunder Lord: Be a sport and review.**


	4. The Meteor pt2

**Now, I know I promised the chapter to be a little earlier, but I have a confession: I'm very lazy at some points. But now that I've written up Chapter 3, I've got to pick up the pace. So you get a bonus chapter. :D So here is your chapter.**

**Uruquizas: Do you really think DX owns the Yu-gi-oh trading card game, any Yu-gi-oh seasons, characters, or monsters used in this fanfic. Well if you do, you're wrong. He does own the personalities given to the OC's, so deal with it.**

Chapter 2

The Meteor pt2

-The Flamvell Crater-

"Another loss! What is wrong with those slackers? Are we sending idiots to fight?"

My fire blazed as I looked down on the reporter, the Dragnov in front of me, who was quivering at my feet. Even so, he spoke clearly, "We have tried again and again to seize the land of the X-Sabers, but every time our numbers are overwhelmed, my liege."

"This is unacceptable! Our Deity will not be satisfied on the small bounty of the Crater for long. We will see to it that the bountiful land of the X-Sabers is ours. Gather our forces for tomorrow. We will strike again at noon."

"Yes, Lord Uruquizas." Dragnov exited my hut.

I rubbed my fingers on my temples in an attempt to suppress the migraine. Idiots! They can't keep losing to a bunch of swordsman. What could we do? If our Deity is displeased, it will end the Flamvell tribe. Our offerings have barely sustained him as it is. What if…

A chorus of ferocious barks cut my thoughts.

I exited my hut and stepped out into the village. The Crater was normal to us Flamvell: huts aligned the base, each sending smoke from their chimneys. Fires were spread around the ground, some snuffing out and leaving a black splotch of ground.

I looked toward the northern slope of the Crater. The Crater's slope was our greatest asset, for anyone caught trespassing would have to try and climb it while we laughed and pursued.

And it sounded like the show was about to begin.

I ventured towards the sound and chuckled. The Firedogs were in frenzy, and the Dragnov that reported to me, along with a Grunika, was holding a strange man. Well, more of a cyborg. Half of his body was covered in a technologically advanced blue armor. His knees were the eye catcher for me, as they bore a decorative X. This made my grin wider.

"Look at what we have here. We were just talking about your race, insect. What brings you here? Come do die faster?"

"Your threats are useless against me, Uruquizas." Pashuul didn't even struggle in his captives arms. "Gottoms sent me to you specifically because I can endure. I bring a message from Gottoms himself."

"What business could that coward of a swordsman have with me? He refuses to step up and fight, and now he wants to talk? We are not open for negotiations on our plight. What does he want?"

"It is an urgent message. An object is above the Corners, for the Wall has opened for it. It will…"

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, SWORDSMAN?" My fire blazed in my fury. "Nothing can penetrate the Wall! I can fully tell this is a lie to have us call back our attacks."

"Uruquizas, he has sent messengers to both the Mist Valley and Ice Barrier as well. If you are unsure, check with Thunder Lord and the Generals. They will confirm my message."

I pondered for a moment, and then I snapped my fingers. "Grunika and Dragnov, confirm with the other tribes."

The two released Pashuul and flew away.

"Well, I guess I will be on my way." Pashuul turned.

"Not so fast, swordsman." I grinned, and then I whistled. A pack of Firedogs came from behind me, charging at Pashuul.

"I need a little amusement first."

-The Generals Meeting Room-

"And you are sure the Caravan was escorted safely?"

The Geomancer spoke without faltering. "Yes, Master Grunard. The Caravan was brought back from the other world safely. Our Cryomancer and Samurai made sure of it."

Grunard nodded. "Very well, Geomancer. You have completed our request. You may leave."

The Geomancer nodded and exited our hall. Galanta sighed.

"Why take so many precautions to ensure a simple Caravan is protected? Surely there can't be that much danger seeking it."

"How can you say that when you have heard the reports yourself?" Grunard questioned. "There are other creatures though the Wall, creatures we have never seen. The only thing we can do is be cautious."

"Grunard is right." I spoke before Galanta could respond. "There is no shame in being cautious. We know not of the true nature of these beasts. You should stick to your duty, Galanta, and protect our tribe, even at the cost of your life."

"We ALL are risking our lives, Raiho." Galanta pointed out. If the seal on those Dragons give way, we may never be able to seal them again. And who knows what they'll do?"

"Even more reason to stick to your duty!" I roared. "It is our life's work to keep the Dragons suppressed. Know your place!"

Suddenly, wind rushed into the room, and in the center of the room stood three men, all wearing the same garments, a blue bandana below their white hair, and a long scarf encircling their neck. Each had two long swords sheathed behind their back.

"Sorry to intervene, my Lords," said the center Secret Agent, "but we have just identified two intruders. One from the X-Saber tribe, the other from the Flamvell tribe. Each is requesting your presence. Shall we bring them to you?"

I nodded. "Bring them here. We shall know the intent of their arrival."

"Yes, Lord Raiho." All three men vanished from our sight.

"Two intruders who want to speak with us? And of rivaling tribes?" Grunard folded his arms. "Hopefully they will not cause any trouble."

"They must have their reasons." Galanta spoke with uncertainty.

"Let us hope that their reasons are worth our time." My expression was cold.

The Agents returned, only this time they were accompanied by X-Saber Piranha and Flamvell Dragnov. The two starred at each other coldly, but our cold stares were even more intimidating.

"For what reason were you traversing our land, X-Saber?" My voice boomed.

"I come bearing a message from my Master, Sir Gottoms. An object has passed the Wall and is heading towards the planet. It will collide at the Corners in approximately 2 hours."

We all stood up, our faces shocked. But we moved on with our business. "And what of you, Flamvell?"

Dragnov shrugged his shoulders. "Uruquizas received the same message, but was too skeptical to believe it. He sent me and Grunika to confirm with you and Thunder Lord."

"Thank you. You both may leave." The two left the room, starring at each other the entire way.

"So what is our plan, Raiho?" Galanta asked, a little shaken by the news.

I paused, but spoke firmly. "Alert our units of this event! Prepare a team at the Corners to defend the Ice Barrier if need be. And shut off all connections to the other world."

"Yes, sir." Galanta and Grunard rushed out of the room.

-The Corners-

For an hour and a half, the Corners were in chaos. Orders from higher ups were roared over massive crowds. Fights between other tribes were broken up. Fortifications were set up in every direction. The entire section was a construction zone.

Then the hour of the event came.

The tribes starred at the object, as it looked stunning. Fire was forming on its surface, but a greyish color was still visible. Winds were blowing, the ground shook, and the entire planet seemed to be trembling.

And then it hit.

**Well, this story is finally getting along. Tune in soon to see what happens.**

**Raiho: Review for our protection, please.**


	5. The Worms

**Well, after I had a rage about the Americanizers of the Yu-gi-oh TCG for changing the "Verz" to the "Evilswarms," I decided to just let it go and start putting up the next chapter. So, here you go.**

**Apocalypse: Daltorus does not own any Yu-gi-oh Seasons, the Yu-gi-oh trading card game, the characters, or monsters used in this fanfic. He does hold the right to the personalities of the OC's.**

Chapter 3

The Worms

-The Corners-

In the first few seconds, no one could remember anything except for the force of the object. The sheer pressure forced against the tribes was almost overwhelming. The winds swirled and tore through the crowds, throwing several residents in various directions. The ground erupted with fissures, some large enough that monsters of various kinds fell into them with only a second's thought. Dust clouds swirled around, beating against the mightiest of the creatures.

It took a few hours for the worst to pass. The dust was cleared with the teamwork of the Mist Vallies, and soon the tribes could see what had collided.

It was a strange sight. The object had never been seen by any of the tribes till now, so no one could identify it. In the deep crater, which was about a mile in diameter, there was a strange, gray, skull-shaped rock. This rock had orange crystal like appendages protruding from the top. Surrounding this skull was a weird substance: a gray liquid that swirled around, as if it was living.

No one dared to move, even Uruquizas, whose fire was blazing with anger. Not at the meteor. That was only an inconvenience to him. He was staring at Gottoms. He dares to show up not for battle, but for this? Uruquizas thought.

The other three tribes were more focused on the rock. This object has passed through the Wall and crashed into the Corners. What power could do that?

Gottoms finally decided to take action. "Urbellum, send out Pashuul to that crater. See what he can make of it."

Urbellum hesitated. "Sir, are you sure?"

Gottoms did not move. "Pashuul can endure anything, Urbellum, you know that. Plus he is our best researcher. Understand?" He raised his voice to signify his position.

"Y-yes, Sir"

The Generals and the Ice Barriers stood the furthest away from the crater. Raiho decided that they must uphold their duty, and rather protect their land then investigate or meddle.

Thunder Lord seemed to be the only one who had changed in his personality. Usually he was a jolly fellow, always getting a chuckle out of the smallest things. He cared not about peril, living in the shroud of the Mist Valley for protection.

This was not that Thunder Lord.

This Thunder Lord was cold and stiff. An angry scowl was upon his face. His marks seemed to glow from the change. He was ready to strike, if need be.

The rock was the source of this.

This rock has broken the peace of his land and sent the residents into a frenzy. He calmed them down for the most part, but they were very scared about the situation. What could possibly pass the Wall? They thought. This is what caused Thunder Lord to change to his protective nature. He will restore peace by any means necessary.

Both the Generals and Thunder Lord caught a glimpse of a small, blue figure starting towards the meteor from the X-Sabers territory. Pashuul dashed towards the crater, not fearing like others would have. His fear was of disobeying Gottoms rather than anything from the crater.

When he reached the edge of the crater, Pashuul looked at the slope of the wall. It was not as treacherous as the Flamvell Crater, but it was still steep enough to take extra caution. Pashuul carefully slid down the top of the wall, soon reaching the evened out ground. He walked towards the rock, his hand closing on the sword on his back. He soon reached the moat of liquid. He kneeled down and placed a finger into the liquid. It had an almost semi-solid feel to it, more of slime then a real liquid. The slime appeared to be safe, as Pashuul soon dipped his entire hand into the substance. His hand was covered, but nothing happened. He wiped the slime on the ground behind him and proceeded towards the rock.

The tribes watching stood in silence. They dared not to intervene, and studied the movements of Pashuul. They were relieved that the slime had no noticeable negative effects. Now the real part of the study will begin.

Pashuul looked at the rock in amazement. The sheer size of the rock was overwhelming, and the fact it was in the shape of a skull didn't help.

The holes in the rock were pitch black, not even Pashuul's advanced eye could pierce it. The tribes around him looked intently as he placed his foot on the rock, hoisting himself up to the nose-like cave. He took a few steps in and disappeared into the darkness. The three watching tribes were sweating, not being able to watch Pashuul any further. They waited for a minute.

Then the scream came over the land. Followed by what seemed like a chorus of ear-piercing screeches and shrieks.

All the tribes we're soon mobilizing. Everyone was preparing to charge and attack, when suddenly the earth started to rumble. Many shrieks filled the air, and the tremors knocked some monsters off their feet.

Soon the tremors quieted down, but then something strange transpired. Various holes started appearing out of nowhere, and short screams were spread throughout the land. Uruquizas looked down just in time to notice a small, red creature appear below him, trying to wrap his appendices around his legs. Uruquizas picked up the creature, didn't give it a moment's thought, and threw it away, blasting it with a ball of fire in midair. He laughed at the pleasure.

The other leaders were not so savvy with their kills. They pulled out the stringy abominations, studying them. These weird reptilian beings were long with long red appendages. Their long face was two little eyes and a round mouth full of teeth. After looking at the squirming string, the leaders destroyed the specimen. A few spoke, but it did not matter, for they were killed after a few words were uttered. But every one that spoke seemed to say at least 1 word in common:

"Apocalypse!"

Soon the tribes had found out the method of attack. The red invaders were pulled out of the ground one by one, all of them being killed in every way the tribes could manage. Soon the battlefield was quiet, and the tribes let out various shouts of victory.

But it was too soon.

Tremors soon erupted across the field, and new holes, some significantly larger than the previous ones, burst from the ground, bringing forth a plethora of different reptilian-like aliens. The masses of monsters included ones that were four armed, ones which crawled on the ground and had various tails, ones that resembled moths, and soon behemoths that towered over them arose, along with the previous red grapplers. The mass of creatures charged, and the tribes prepared again.

The fight was much more difficult than merely pulling out the reds. Each creature had its own technique, even though every one of them seemed to dig underground at some point. These invaders slaughtered all they saw, letting out shrieks of joy, some shouts similar to the red invaders.

"Erokin!"

"Barses!"

"Cartaros!"

"Dimikles!"

The tribes fled in different directions, each defending themselves as they were chased by these organisms. Finally, the alien creatures dropped the chase, though the tribes did not celebrate. Hey had lost a heavy portion of their respective societies to these beasts. Gottoms, Thunder Lord, Uruquizas, and the Generals all had the same thought in their minds: they have been crushed by a reptilian race, one that could sneak underground and cripple their own defenses. They could only come up with one name for these aliens:

The Worms.

**Well, the main protagonists have arrived. Hope I can muster up the energy to keep writing Chapter 4.**

**Erokin: Review and we won't invade your planet (no promises).**


End file.
